


A Proposal For You

by myheartsegg



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing her attention back to the wonderful scene set in front of her, Rin's heart skipped a beat as she sneaked glances at her date. Trained straight on her surprised and awed face, were two dual ocean blue eyes that mirrored her own... Super sappy with tons of fluffy coating on top. Title explains this whole summary. Requests for sequels? I'll gladly comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal For You

'What am I doing here?' Thought the female Kagamine. 'Is he finally going to pop the question?'

Rin Kagamine was seated in a sturdy but comfortable mahogany wood chair with red velvet backings and cushions. In front of her was a small round table for two, adorned with a white satin tablecloth that hung above the beige carpeted floor by an inch; the surface littered with silver utensils galore and splattered with ivory tableware.

Rin swiveled her head to look upwards with large, unbelieving eyes and blinked as the light from the chandeliers hit the shards of crystal that hung from it and cast a spectrum of rainbows across the restaurant's ceiling.

Rin shifted a bit uncomfortably in her expensive seat and shuffled until she found a comfortable position that her small butt could sit agreeably in.

The small female looked down sheepishly at what she wore - A white sleeveless blouse with a collar and small ruffles that cascaded down the middle, trimmed with light yellow lace on the collar that complemented her pale, creamy skin, and a black bubble skirt that reached as far as her usual short shorts, showing off her delectable legs and 2" heels that were white, but had almost unnoticeable yellow swirling patterns.

Rin bit her lip-glossed bottom lip and glanced at the other customers that were clad in extravagant arrays of colorful dresses and suits.

From the corner of her vision, she could see a teal-haired girl wearing what looked like a ball gown with long twin pigtails on either side of her head talking to a pink-haired woman with a wonderful waist accentuated by what looked like a ornamental dress, and a brunette with short hair and a generous bosom and red gown, the dress' neckline trimmed with white fur.

All three of the ladies were accompanied by men in dashing suits and handsome faces. One dawned blue hair, another, long purple hair, tied up in a classic samurai style, and the last one, whom just arrived after talking to a waiter had brown hair and glasses.

Bringing her attention back to the wonderful scene set in front of her, Rin's heart skipped a beat as she sneaked glances at her date. Trained straight on her surprised and awed face, were two dual ocean blue eyes that mirrored her own.

Overlooking all the splendor and commotion happening around the two, sat Len Kagamine. Her twin, younger brother and lover was watching her every move.

Catching his gaze, she blushed and looked down as heat radiated off her crimson stained cheeks. Risking another peek, Rin looked up shyly, like a high school girl on her first date.

The warm light that came from the small candle's fierce little fire sitting in the middle of the dining table cast handsome shadows across Len's face, making him seem dreamier than usual to Rin.

"What do you think Rin?" Len asked kindly.

"Th- this is amazing Len! This is probably the fanciest restaurant I have ever been to!" Rin commented with sparkling eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," Len said with a bright face, "I already ordered your meal. I know you'll like it!"

Rin looked up, stunned. 'Did he do all this just for me?' Rin practically melted in her seat at her sibling's warm expression, overflowing with love; his intentions already written across his forehead.

"Your meal has arrived Madame et Monsieur." A waiter in a black suit made a grand entrance by brandishing a large silver plate topped with steaming pasta with shrimps and white and orange sauces layered on top.

Orange slices alternated with parsley leaves, adorning the plate's rim as a decoration and making the whole thing look like a leafy, orange masterpiece.

Rin's mouth watered as the plate was set on the table and white wine was poured into a tall crystal glass; the skinny handle reflecting the fire's gentle glow and looking fragile to the touch.

"Wow... Len, this looks amazing!" Rin bent over slightly and sniffed daintily at the tantalizing aroma wafting off her plate. She resisted the urge to just dig in, and instead, waited patiently for Len's meal to arrive so they could eat together.

"Rin, you can eat, you know? You don't have to wait for my food to come." Len said with a small, caring smile.

Rin merely shook her head. "I'll wait with you. I want to anyways." She returned Len's quiet expression and felt warmth fill her stomach.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

'And now I remember all over again why I love her...' Len thought in his head, sighing in adoration out loud at his sweet angel from Heaven.

'I wonder how she'll react to my proposal... I know her answer already; I know her better than I know myself! I just hope she'll be happy with me...'

Len squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head gingerly; but not hard enough, he hoped, for Rin to notice. 'No. She will be happy with me. I'll make sure of it.'

Being Len's twin, and living with him for so many years, made Rin sensitive to his subtle movements.

What may have seemed as a small twitch to someone who didn't know him as well as she, was a vigorous shake to Rin's sensitive perception on Len's actions.

"What's wrong Lenny?" Rin questioned sweetly; concerned for her brother's well-being. Her ocean blue eyes widened slightly, the whites engulfing the aqua color in a frame of pure ivory.

Len opened his eyes at the rarely used nickname they used to call each other as children. "Nothing Rinny. I'm fine," he replied looking into her enlarged eyes. He smiled and felt himself sinking into those large, wonderful, charming blue eyes that resembled his own, yet were completely different.

"Et voilà!" The waiter swooped in with a fancy phrase in Italian or French or some other language, surprising them both and snapping Len out of his reverie.

"Bon appetit!~" The waiter gave a small bow, smiled, and shuffled off to let the two enjoy dinner while he served other tables.

"Let's dig in, shall we," Len openly smiled.

"Like he said, Bon appe- appe- teet?" Rin stuttered, trying to mimic the way the waiter had said the line with his suave accent.

Grinning, Len chimed, "Itadakimasu!" happily as he tilted his head to regard his blushing, yet still smiling sister with infatuation.

"I-Itadakimasu!" Rin stuttered after Len. She laughed nervously and bent her head down, beginning to eat her orange master piece meal.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

As both of the siblings finished eating their delicious meal, Rin waited patiently for Len to pay the bill.

Looking up graciously, Rin put on a wide smile, wringing her hands nervously underneath the embroidered table cloth, keeping her face innocent and pleasant.

Inside she was trembling. She knew what was about to come, she was hoping for this day from the bottom of her heart ever since they had officially gone out disregarding what other people thought about their incestuous relationship.

Rin was just so... excited, that she didn't know what to do with all the overflowing emotions. Keeping all those thoughts inside her head made her body tense, like the air in a bag slowly being compressed until it was ready to pop with the slightest touch of hand.

"Rin." The tone was simple, but full of love. She could feel the tension in her deflate like a hole was cut in the helium balloon, and she floated back to earth where she was caught by Len's tender hands waiting below.

"Mmhm?" Looking dreamily into Len's reflected eyes, Rin felt she was ready. She was prepared. As long as she had Len, she felt they could do anything in the world.

Len swiftly bent down and knelt on his right knee, drawing a small gasp from the surrounding guests in the restaurant before gently caressing Rin's right hand in his two and taking a firm, reassuring hold.

Removing his right hand from on top of her right, he reached into his jacket's breast pocket and pulled out a small yellow velvet box.

The ring box.

Rin felt her heartbeat pick up it's pace, and felt ready to faint. This was really happening! Finally after all those years of disapproval, their shared dream was coming true.

Hooking his index finger in between the crease where the little box was split in two, Len gently flipped up the lid of the yellow velvet box, revealing a ring with a rounded yellow topaz gem embedded in a hoop of silver and studded with flecks of alternating gold and diamond pieces.

The light reflected from the chandelier's luminescence shattered after hitting the ring and created an array of specks, showering the walls and ceilings with vibrant yellow life; mingling with the already existent rainbow.

Looking back up into Rin's shining eyes, Len said clearly, "Rin, will you marry me?"

A chorus of cheers and whistles bursts from the gathered crowd, and surrounded them with, "Whoot! Way to go buddy!", "Marry him! Marry him!", "Say yes! Yes!"

Rin blushed a deep scarlet red. She wasn't used to this. It was her first time. And most likely the only time. She could only love Len either way.

Quickly looking over her shoulder at all the people with exited and expecting expressions, Rin started to get anxious.

Grabbing Len by the arm, she started to tug on him weakly to get him to move from his position, mumbling, "Let's do this somewhere more private..."

Len, standing now with a slightly concerned face heard her and relaxed. She wasn't going to reject him. Why was he so scared? He already knew her answer, but for a moment, he thought he may have guessed wrong.

Twisting his wrist so that Rin lost her grip on his jacket sleeve, he clasped her hand and said quietly, "No, Rin. I want an answer. Here and now. Please," Len said with a small pleading voice.

Rin froze, turned around, and looked her twin in the eyes, flushing a whole shade darker than before.

Len let her hand drop slowly to her side, and he took a step closer to his sister, both of them standing barely 30 centimeters* apart.

Covering her mouth with both hands to hide her evident embarrassment, Rin closed her eyes and nodded hesitantly.

"Rin... Will you marry me? I love you."

This time, Rin covered her entire face and nodded vigorously, agreeing to marry Len; a small, "I love you too," was whispered through her trembling lips, reaching her twin brother's ears after barely passing through the cracks between her fingers.

A glorious smile broke across Len's handsome features, and he closed the remaining distance in a single half-step, looping his arms loosely around Rin's waist, and rocking her from side to side, as if doing a slow dance.

Leaning forwards until their foreheads bumped together, touching lightly, Len's shuddering breath tickled Rin's cheeks and ruffled her long golden blonde eyelashes, persuading the older twin to lower her hands and smile shyly up at her lover.

Closing her eyes as if in a dream, Rin leaned closer and was met half way with a gentle and sensual kiss on the lips by Len's own.

They separated after their shared moment to come back to reality where a loud ruckus of approving cheers and shouts were laying in wait.

Looking over their shoulders, Rin and Len shared mirrored wide smiles, when Len suddenly dropped to his knees, in the same position as before.

Flipping open the neglected ring box, he gingerly took out the loop of metal, pinching it in between his index and thumb and took Rin's hand in his larger ones, the very ones that were once the same size as his twin's, but had grown larger as they grew; together.

Slipping the engagement ring onto her right hand's ring finger, Len finished off the vow of future marriage with a quick peck on Rin's cheek.

She colored a light pink and glomped Len who had his arms open in wait; their shared warmth making them feel as if on cloud nine.

There were cheers from all members of the crowd, and when the employees from the back and in the kitchen heard the commotion, they came out to a celebration held for the two Kagamine siblings.

Naturally, they joined in, applauding the bravery of the man able to confess his love for his beloved.

'This is the happiest day of my life!' Rin thought excitedly, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she buried her face into Len's chest; the warmth comforting her enough for her to spend eternity in.

Little did Rin know that this would not be the last time she would think that exact same phrase in her lifetime with Len.

**Author's Note:**

> *30 centimeters is the equivalent of 12 inches ^_^


End file.
